Les derniers rêveurs
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Courte histoire post film : "Et si Pitch gagnait ? Et si les ténèbres prenaient la place de l'émerveillement, l'espoir, les souvenirs et l'amusement ? Sab épuise ses ultimes forces pour tenter de protéger les derniers rêveurs. Mais le cycle ne peut être brisé, et même l'horreur a parfois son utilité." ! Attention : Deathfic !


_**Les derniers rêveurs **_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour à tous,

Après un moment sans poster me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction sur "les cinq légendes".

**/!\ Attention /!\ : Ceci est une deathfic !** Donc il y a des morts, avec tout le lot de descriptions que cela implique ! Âmes sensibles passez votre chemin.

Mais je me suis aussi arrangée pour que cette fic ne soit pas totalement tragique, lisez vous verrez ;)

J'ai même hésité entre les raited 'T' et 'M', pour le moment je laisse 'T', je changerais au besoin.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous sera agréable. Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber en cette partie du monde, la mère de l'enfant ferma le livre de contes et le poussa doucement à s'allonger.

__ Il est temps de dormir._ Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

_ _Encore une histoire... _Réclama l'enfant d'une petite voix, connaissance déjà la réponse.

Et la femme refusa bel et bien, d'un ton ferme et doux à la fois.

__ J'ai peur... _Marmonna encore son fils.

Et il fallut quelques minutes de plus pour réussir à le calmer totalement, qu'il ferme enfin les yeux. Mais la mère avait l'habitude, c'était tous les soirs comme ça. En fermant la porte elle eut cependant un doute, depuis quand exactement son fils avait tant de difficulté à trouver le sommeil ? Elle haussa les épaules en éteignant la lumière du couloir, peu importait. Surtout que son fils n'était pas un cas isolé, tous les enfants ont peur du noir n'est-ce-pas ? Et il en a toujours été ainsi. Si seulement elle s'était souvenu de ce temps où l'innocence berçait encore l'enfance, et adoucissait la vie d'adulte... Mais elle ne le pouvait pas...

Tout comme elle ne pouvait pas savoir que son fils tremblotait silencieusement, une fois la porte fermée. Les monstres tapis dans l'ombre venaient nuit après nuit le persécuter, inlassablement. Des cauchemars emplis de peur, voilà la seule chose qui peuplait son sommeil. Mais parfois, comme ce soir, un fil d'or se frayait difficilement un chemin dans la chambre, écartant faiblement les ombres. Et il apportait alors un peu de ces rêves oubliés, de ces espoirs enfouis, de cette inconscience retrouvée. Un moment de détente pour l'enfant, mais jamais durable, car bientôt, une bête de ténèbres aurait tôt fait de transformer le sable d'or en sable noir...

Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Sab gardien des rêves, s'épuisait encore et encore pour apporter un peu de réconfort à cet enfant, mais aussi à tous les autres. Tant de choses avaient changé, et il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Les cauchemars que contrôlait Pitch, le maître des ombres, semblaient sans cesse plus nombreux et plus forts. Et Sab façonnait avec attention des rêves qu'il lâchait, avec tout ce qui lui restait de pouvoir, vers les endormis du monde entier. Mais nombreux de ses fils d'or seraient aussitôt transformés en porteurs de peurs par les créatures de l'ombre.

Sab, perché sur son nuage de sable de rêve, cessa brusquement de s'agiter pour observer d'un oeil mauvais tous les cauchemars qui le toisaient. Et une colère sourde monta en lui, incontrôlable. Malgré sa faiblesse, il concentra ses pouvoirs, et envoya une vague de sable sur ses ennemis. Certains des cauchemars à forme équine hennirent avant de s'enfuir, quelques uns furent balayer par l'attaque, mais la majorité encaissa simplement sans broncher.

En plus de cette inefficacité flagrante, ce déferlement irréfléchi de pouvoir eut pour effet de disloquer le nuage qui soutenait le gardien des rêves. L'homme de sable tomba alors en chute libre vers le sol, désespéré. Et alors qu'il se redressait à l'aide d'un tout petit nuage, au prix d'un ultime effort, son crie mental résonna pour qui pouvait l'entendre.

__ Pourquoi Pitch ! Pourquoi m'avoir épargné !_

Et le gardien des rêves s'effondra sur son nuage, si les larmes avaient pu couler sur ses joues, elles l'auraient fait abondamment. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, jamais de toute sa longue vie il n'avait pleuré. Pourtant Sab souffrait tellement, il souffrait de leur absence à tous. Il souffrait de combattre seul le croquemitaine, dans un affrontement désespéré tant il était devenu inégal. Non, il ne combattait pas, il survivait, et c'était humiliant, décourageant, exténuant.

Sab se redressa pour lever des yeux suppliants vers la lune. Depuis ce fameux jour pas une parole, pas un son ne lui était parvenu. L'Homme de la Lune restait simplement et irrémédiablement mué. Était-il choqué au point d'en avoir perdu la voix ? Pitch avait-il trouvé le moyen de briser le lien entre lui et cette terre qu'il doit pourtant protéger ? Ou bien pire encore, l'Homme de la Lune avait-il tout simplement abandonné son dernier gardien au triste sort qui l'attend ?

Sab secoua la tête, il ne devait pas douter. Pourtant, il ne demandait pas grand chose, juste un signe, un tout petit signe. Mais il devait continuer à se battre malgré la solitude, la fatigue et la souffrance. Même si ses agitations étaient souvent vaines, il était la seule lueur qui brillait encore faiblement pour réconforter les enfants. Et alors qu'il allait recommencer à façonner désespérément quelques rêves supplémentaires, Sab retomba à genoux sur son nuage. Non décidément, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il fut alors pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il avait besoin de retrouver une bonne raison de se battre, où il finirait par totalement abandonner. Aussi il décida que les enfants pourraient bien attendre un peu avant que ses fils d'or ne tentent une fois de plus de bercer leur sommeil. Alors, Sab s'assit sur son nuage et se laissa porter par ce dernier vers sa destination. Il ressentait le besoin de les revoir, comme pour s'assurer que ce cauchemar était bien réalité. Pour se rappeler pourquoi il combattait toujours, malgré l'épuisement qui alourdissait son corps de sable.

Tout c'était passé tellement vite. Pitch était réapparu brusquement, plus dangereux que jamais, dotait d'un pouvoir nouveau qui semblait ne lui venir de nulle part. Comme si _autre chose_, de bien plus puissant, guidait ses actions. Le nuage de sable du gardien des rêves effleura la neige, et s'évapora, posant délicatement son fardeau sur le tapi cotonneux. Sab regarda tristement le glacier qui se dressait devant lui, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine alors qu'un vent glacial soufflait des paquets de flocons. Mais le gardien ne ressentait pas le froid, seule l'horreur de la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux était responsable de son frémissement.

Pitch avait agi sournoisement, avec une efficacité redoutable, et aucun des cinq gardiens n'avait réellement pu saisir ce qui se passait. L'Homme de la Lune lui même semblait avoir été pris au dépourvu. Le maître des ombres avait commencé son macabre chemin ici, sur les terres glacées du Pôle. Et devant Sab se tenaient désormais les ruines de ce qui avait été l'atelier du Père Noël. Un amas de pierres et de bois, battu par les vents gelés, disparaissant peu à peu sous la neige. Sab déglutit difficilement et s'avança au travers des ruines.

Détruire ce lieu qui était le sanctuaire des gardiens, leur moyen le plus sûr de communiquer entre eux, mais aussi avec l'Homme de la Lune, Pitch n'aurait pu trouver meilleure idée. En agissant ainsi il les avait désorganisés et affaiblis de la façon la plus certaine possible. Pas un seul mur n'était intact, témoignant de la puissance phénoménale dont Pitch avait fait preuve. Les Yétis et les Lutins étaient partis, plus d'agitation, plus d'émerveillement, juste des ruines. Même le globe, qui scintillait autrefois fièrement des lumières représentant les croyants, était détruit, réduit à l'état de morceaux éparpillés çà et là.

Comment le maître des ténèbres avait-il pu accumuler un pouvoir pareil ? A quel point sa haine envers les gardiens s'était-elle développée pour qu'il soit si méthodique et implacable dans son attaque ? Sab se posait encore ces questions quand il arriva au cœur des ruines. Là, allongé dans la neige, un corps sans vie. Le gardien des rêves s'en approcha un peu avant de s'immobiliser, un sanglot mué bloqué dans la gorge. Nord était là, déchu au milieu des pièces de jouets désarticulées qui jonchaient le sol, en partie ensevelies sous la neige.

Normalement, quand un immortel est trop affaibli, suite à une blessure trop grave ou à une perte conséquente de croyants, son corps s'endort d'un sommeil à la durée indéfinie... Ou bien il disparaît, purement et simplement. Mais ici ce n'était ni l'un l'autre. Le gardien de l'émerveillement, à la poitrine irrémédiablement immobile, ne dormait pas. Pourtant il était étendu là, tel un soldat tombé à la guerre. Sur son visage, une expression déterminée alors qu'il entamait son ultime combat. Ses sabres croisés étaient plantés dans la neige à ses côtés, l'accompagnant dans son dernier voyage.

La vie avait abandonné le Père Noël et pourtant, son corps était toujours là. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose : ses couleurs. Sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique, sa barbe dans une teinte de gris, ses habits dans différents tons de noir. Le corps ne disparaissait pas car il était emprisonné d'une magie morbide, commandée par Pitch lui-même. Sab hésitait encore quant à la raison d'un tel comportement. Était-ce un moyen de s'approprier les pouvoirs du gardien de l'émerveillement ? Une façon de faire souffrir les survivants, en l'occurrence, Sab ? Ou bien une marque de respect étrange et malsaine ?

Finalement, le gardien des rêves réussit à détacher ses yeux du corps de Nord. Il se détourna alors des ruines, il lui restait d'autres visites à effectuer. Quand il jugea qu'il était suffisamment éloigné du lieu qui servait d'ultime demeure au gardien de émerveillement, Sab fit apparaître une pelle de sable de rêves. L'objet commença alors à creuser seul dans le sol couvert de neige. Le gardien était trop faible pour fabriquer quelque chose de plus gros et de plus efficace. Mais ce simple outil infatigable serait suffisant pour l'amener là où il voulait se rendre.

Il lui fallut néanmoins un long moment avant de trouver l'une des entrées du domaine du lapin de Pâques. Un simple boyau souterrain, nu de toute forme de vie. La lourde porte de pierre, qui en barrait autrefois l'accès, était brisée, désormais ouverte à tous les vents. Sab lévita à quelques centimètres du sol pour pénétrer les terriers de Bunny, et sa gorge se serra au spectacle de désolation qui s'étendait devant lui.

Des coquilles d'œufs jonchaient le sol, toute la végétation était fanée, colorée de noir. Ce lieu jadis plein de vie, n'était plus que destruction. La rivière de couleur tarie, ne chantait plus entre les hautes herbes. Même les statues de pierre, gardiennes du domaine, étaient étendues sur le sol, fissurées de toutes parts.

Et Bunny reposait là, affaissé contre une pierre, tenant encore fermement son boomerang dans une main, serrant délicatement un œuf à la coquille craquelée dans l'autre. Son corps était dans le même état que celui de Nord, privé de ses couleurs, d'un gris sombre quasi monochromatique. Le grand lapin semblait simplement dormir au milieu de son domaine, les traits de son visage un peu tendus, comme s'il fessait un mauvais rêve. Mais tout comme son terrier que la vie avait délaissé, le gardien de l'espoir ne pourrait jamais s'éveiller de ce sommeil-là.

Il fallut un moment à Sab pour enfin reprendre son chemin, et il regagna la surface de façon machinale. Là il leva légèrement un pied et une marche de sable de rêve se forma au-dessous. Il prit appui sur celle-ci et leva l'autre pied, une autre marche s'empressa d'apparaitre. Et ainsi de suite, un long escalier de sable d'or se forma au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du gardien, disparaissant après son passage. La montée de Sab au travers du ciel de nuit dura un long moment. Mais le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur le gardien désabusé, affaibli physiquement, torturé mentalement.

Puis, au détour d'un nuage, le palais céleste de la fée des dents apparut... Ou du moins ce qui en restait. L'ensemble de l'édifice était recouvert d'une couche de sable noir, qui lui avait volé ses couleurs. Le palais, autrefois plein d'agitation et de doux souvenirs, n'était plus qu'une ombre sinistre dans le ciel. Sab atteignit le bord d'une corniche et les restes de son escalier se désagrégèrent, emporter par les vents. Il s'avança alors doucement dans la bâtisse plongée dans les ténèbres.

Les peintures, qui couvraient les murs, avaient perdu leurs belles couleurs et s'effaçaient déjà. Les colonnes s'effritaient, tombaient en morceaux, tandis que le marbre des sols était lézardé de grandes fissures. Les minis-fées étaient restées jusqu'au bout auprés de leur mère, et beaucoup étaient étendues sans vie autour de celle ci. Allongée au centre de son palais, Fée semblait se reposer, le corps détendu, les mains ramenées sur sa poitrine en une ultime prière. Sab avait longtemps cherché la raison de ce sourire qui était venu illuminer le doux visage de son amie lors de son dernier soupir. Mais le gardien des rêves ne trouvait pas d'explications plausibles à ce fait étrange.

Un craquement retentit dans le silence qui régnait en ces lieux. Privé de la magie de sa gardienne, le palais aurait dû s'effondrer sur lui-même. Mais la magie, pourtant maléfique, de Pitch ralentissait le phénomène. Toute la bâtisse en était imprégnée, en témoignaient les fades tons gris qui avaient remplacé les peintures chatoyantes. Et même ainsi, Fée gardait les traces des milliers de couleurs qui ornaient jadis ses plumes. Son corps présentait désormais une telle palette de nuances de gris, que Sab en découvrait de nouvelles à chaque fois qu'il reposait les yeux sur son amie.

Le gardien des rêves continua lentement son chemin, et il arriva de l'autre côté du palais des dents. Il lui restait une dernière personne à voir... Sab se laissa tomber dans le vide, un parachute de sable de rêve s'ouvrit alors dans son dos, le portant au-dessus des villes, des plaines et des forêts, vers sa nouvelle destination.

Il se posa alors délicatement prés d'une clairière enneigée, un lac gelé s'étendait devant lui, celui là-même qui avait vu naître Jack Frost plusieurs siècles plus tôt. Sur ses berges, mais aussi entre les conifères avoisinants, s'élevaient de grandes structures faite de sable noir gelé. Témoignage du terrible combat qui avait opposé l'esprit des ténèbres à celui de l'hiver.

Sab dû s'avancer un peu sur la surface solide du lac, et épousseter une fine couche de neige, pour enfin apercevoir le corps de Jack. Ce dernier était prisonnier de la glace éternelle des eaux dont il était sorti jadis, et maintenant elles l'avaient à nouveau recueilli pour son ultime sommeil. Comment Pitch avait-il fait pour briser la glace et y mettre Jack Frost ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir pris le temps de faire cela ? Car c'était bien le maître des cauchemars qui avait replacé l'esprit de l'hiver dans son élément à la fin du combat. Les fines fêlures qui zébraient la surface gelée, dans lesquelles on pouvait clairement distinguer des grains de sable noir, en étaient la preuve.

Tout comme la gardienne des souvenirs, Jack avait un visage détendu, quasi souriant. Mais il faut dire que l'esprit de l'amusement abandonner rarement son sourire. Ses cheveux blancs avaient viré au noir, sa peau devenue plus pâle que jamais, et ses vêtements avaient pris des tons gris. Comme les autres, son corps était enveloppé par la magie maléfique du maître des ténèbres.

Finalement, Sab fit apparaître un nuage de sable de rêve pour s'élever à nouveau dans la nuit. Mais une fois haut dans le ciel, le gardien n'esquissa pas un seul geste. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Avec une rapidité irréelle, Pitch avait attaqué, ne laissant que la mort dans son sillage. Car c'était tout ce qui restait de ses amis, des cadavres ! Nord disparaissait sous la neige du Pôle, Bunny reposait dans le linceul de son jardin fané, Fée dans celui de son palais sans couleurs, et Jack était désormais prisonnier d'un cercueil de glace.

Une colère sourde vint accompagner la douleur que ressentait le gardien des songes, ils étaient ses amis, sa famille, et Pitch avait tout détruit, il les avait tué un par un... Pourquoi ? Désormais le monde était couvert de ténèbres, tremblant d'une peur incessante, et Sab ne pouvait rien faire. Ses pauvres tentatives étaient toutes vouées à l'échec. Pourquoi l'avait-il épargné ?

Car Pitch avait pourtant eu l'occasion de le tuer à de nombreuses reprises. Sans même compter toutes ces nuits de faiblesses où Sab n'avait même pas la force de se défendre contre d'éventuelles attaques. Juste après avoir achevé les autres gardiens, Pitch avait surgi des ombres devant son homologue de sable d'or. Ce dernier, aux prises avec une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, comprenait à peine l'horrible tragédie qui venait de se produire.

Un combat s'était alors engagé, il ne cessa de gagner en intensité alors que Sab passait de la compréhension, à la haine envers son ennemi de toujours. Des lames de sables noir et or s'étaient rencontrées avec violence, alors que faux et fouets s'affrontaient avec brutalité. Sab avait toujours été capable de rivaliser contre le maître de ténèbres, pourtant cette fois ci, son adversaire avait rapidement pris l'ascendant. Était-ce dû à la perte de croyants qui affaiblissait déjà le gardien de rêves ? Sans doute en partie. Mais Sab avait ressenti autre chose, Pitch était doté d'un pouvoir terrifiant, un pouvoir qui n'était pas totalement le sien, un pouvoir venu d'ailleurs.

L'esprit des songes s'était finalement retrouvé vaincu, après avoir encaissé des coups d'une violence inouïe, il était à terre, à la merci de son ennemi. Et Sab avait attendu l'attaque mortel avec une haine insondable dans le regard qu'il braquait sur Pitch. Mais le coup n'était jamais venu. En y repensant, il semblait à Sab que le maître des cauchemars avait formulé quelques mots, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans les ombres, le laissant agonisant sur le sol. Mais le gardien des rêves était à ce moment trop énervé, son esprit perdu dans sa rage et sa douleur, pour pouvoir entendre les mots de son ennemi.

Et depuis Sab errait dans les ténèbres de la peur, faible et ultime lueur dans les ombres. Le gardien des songes leva une nouvelle fois son regard vers la lune, à moitié cachée par les nuages noirs. Sab sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner, si aucune aide ne venait, il doutait d'être capable de se débattre davantage, dans ce monde qui n'était déjà plus le sien. Un monde sans émerveillement ni espoir, sans souvenir ni amusement, où ses rêves seuls ne suffisaient pas à ramener un peu d'innocence.

Sab se laissa tomber en arrière sur son nuage de sable d'or, fixant son regard sur les quelques étoiles qui, brillants plus fortement que les autres, parvenaient à se dessiner par-delà le voile de ténèbres. Les derniers mots de Pitch à son égard, les pensées du gardien des rêves étaient focalisées sur ce mystère depuis qu'il s'en était souvenu. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire son ennemi de toujours ? Avait-il voulu asséner une dernière parole blessante ? Mais son visage à ce moment... Pas une seule once de haine ou de colère n'était venue barrer son regard durant leur dernier combat... Juste de la pitié... Peut-être même... des remords ?

Sab secoua la tête, il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas : le pouvoir renaissant de Pitch, son comportement, les sourires de ses amis défunts... Le gardien avait vraiment la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait...

Soudain, Sab eut un sentiment étrange, une conviction qui lui vint du fond de son âme en s'emparant de tout son corps. Et il comprit alors ce qu'avait essayé de lui dire Pitch, il comprit pourquoi son ennemi l'avait épargné. Cette simple phrase que le maître des ombres lui avait murmuré dans leur dernier affrontement.

_ _Je suis désolé, Sab._

Car oui, le roi des cauchemars était réellement désolé, il n'était pas un meurtrier, même pas un sadique aimant faire souffrir. Sab doutait même que Pitch soit réellement heureux de sa nouvelle situation. Mais les choses étaient ainsi, et elles le seraient toujours.

Sab se redressa doucement, aveuglé par sa colère et sa haine, il avait oublié quelque chose d'essentielle. Ce même état de fait que Jack et Fée avaient dû le comprendre lors de leur trépas, et qui avait formé un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Car malheureusement, c'était un cycle. Les ténèbres et la lumière ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre. Leur lutte perpétuelle permet au monde entier d'aller de l'avant. Mais une lutte doit toujours avoir un vainqueur à un moment donné, elle doit toujours se renouveler. Si l'un ou l'autre était toujours majoritaire, alors le fragile équilibre serait brisé. Quand le mal devint banalité au milieu du bien, quand la lumière se teinte de noir, le temps est venu pour un nouveau cycle.

C'est parce que le mensonge, l'égoïsme et l'horreur existent, que la moral et l'innocence prennent tout leur sens. C'est la mort qui donne sa valeur à la vie, et vis versa. Il en a toujours était ainsi, et même si les courts moments où les ténèbres dominent sont plus dur, même si la lutte fait forcément des victimes. Ce sont des sacrifices nécessaires, pour le maintient d'un équilibre précaire mais pourtant essentiel.

Et c'est pour cette même cause, que brusquement, une force supérieure a octroyé à Pitch les pleins pouvoirs. Pour cette même raison, que le gardien des rêves a été épargné et qu'il doit se relever cette nuit encore, continuer son combat même inégal, pour permettre au cycle de se renouveler encore une fois. Alors en souvenir de ses compagnons, dans l'espoir de leur retour, Sab rassembla quelques forces pour à nouveau former des fils de rêves.

Brusquement, un murmure spectral résonne dans la nuit, jusque dans l'esprit du gardien des rêves, y imprimant en tintement pur et cristallin ces quelques mots.

_ _Courage gardien des songes, ton combat n'est pas vint, ton courage sera récompensé. Tu n'es pas seul, la relève arrive._

Sab crut sauter de joie, un sourire béa sur le visage. Alors l'Homme de la Lune ne l'avait pas abandonné, l'espoir renaissait, les ténèbres seraient repoussés, le cycle allait à nouveau s'inverser.

Puis soudain, Sab analysa et comprit la dernière partie de la phrase... Et alors il tomba à genoux, et pour la première fois, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, arrachant dans leurs sillages quelques grains de sable de ses joues. «_La relève arrive_», ces simples mots qui en disait tant, ils ne paraissaient pas si terribles comme ça, et pourtant...

L'Homme de la Lune parle peu, et choisit toujours minutieusement ses mots. Et par cette petite phrase, il signifiait clairement à son gardien que son espoir le plus cher ne s'accomplirait pas. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, manque de pouvoir, ou sacrifice consentit, peu importait. Mais Nord, Bunny, Fée et Jack resteraient dans leur état actuel, c'est-à-dire celui de cadavres. Pitch le savait-il ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait choisi de conserver leur corps, dans un dernier hommage ?

Dans tout les cas, L'Homme de la Lune était entrain de choisir une nouvelle génération de gardiens et tout portait à croire que ça serait à Sab, le plus vieux de tous les esprits, qu'incomberait la lourde tâche de former les nouveaux élus. Était-ce une punition ?

En cas tout Sab avait du mal à le saisir autrement, il avait déjà tant vécu, la perte de ses amis le faisait tant souffrir. Pourtant il devait encore gardien des rêves allait devoir former ces nouvelles recrues, leur faire profiter de son expérience séculaire. Aurait-il droit enfin au repos après ce dernier effort ?

Sab secoua la tête et se redressa, il devait se ressaisir. Qui mieux que lui pourrait apprendre aux nouveaux gardiens ? C'était son devoir, un honneur autant qu'une malédiction. Il était l'ultime garant de la lumière, tout comme Pitch était celui des ombres. Deux esprits hors du temps, à la fois si proches et opposés, clefs de l'équilibre du monde.

Sab leva son regard et croisa deux yeux d'un or liquide, Pitch le fixait dans les ombres. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis partagèrent un hochement de tête. Les cauchemars du maître des ombres disparurent et lui-même se fondit dans les ténèbres. Cette nuit, Sab aurait le champ libre, une breve accalmie durant laquelle il pourrait faire rêver chaque enfant ou adulte ayant encore un peu d'innocence au fond de son cœur. Et ainsi, le gardien regagnerait un peu de force, par l'apport de quelques croyants.

**Fin**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu, et que j'ai réussi à bien exprimer cette idée de cycle éternel entre l'ombre et la lumière.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


End file.
